


Marking our territory

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [9]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Raquel new interest sparks jealousy in Sergio's mind. He isn't familiar with the emotion and Marivi helps process it. Well, she actually has some evil fun creating a mess between the couple.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 64
Kudos: 118





	1. Armand, the surfer

**Author's Note:**

> Raquel develops interest in surfing, hires a private instructor. 
> 
> Sergio gets jealous!

“Armand!!”, Raquel exclaimed jumped out of the couch freeing herself from Sergio’s embrace. She ran towards the man standing at their front door. 

"Hi!! Welcome.. Come in!", she directed him to their living room.

"Ms. Murillo, it's very nice to meet you.", the man shook hands with her. 

"It is nice finally meet Ms Murillo's husband. She speaks highly of you". Sergio shook hands with him, still unsure of who the man was. 

_Why does this man look like that? What is he doing in my house and why is he near my wife ?_, he thought.

  
"Oh, we are not married, yet.", Raquel corrected. _Thanks, Raquel_ , he thought. 

  
"Sergio! this is my surfing instructor, Armand!", Raquel said with wide eyes very excited about her classes. It is true, they discussed about her interest in surfing and wanted to find instructors. Sergio introduced her to a man who knew surfers in the town. Who would have thought she would pick a hot looking one ? He looked taller than him, no glasses, no awkward body language and very confident. Sergio knows that Raquel is attracted to his broad shoulders and arms. _Well, not anymore._ This man is broader than him, more toned. _Does he live in the damn gym ?_

  
"Hello.", Sergio said bluntly. But, this man confidently smiled and nodded at him back. "It is my pleasure, sir.", Sergio smirked, while Raquel smiled and sparkled. 

"Ms. Murillo. I just wanted to meet you and test your swimming abilities first. And, we can start classes next week. Do you have the equipment?", he laid his plan and asked.

  
"No, I thought I should consult with you before I buy.", she answered doubtfully.

"Of course, Ms Murillo.", he smiled at her

"Raquel. You can call me , Raquel!", she smiled back. _She is even wrinkling her nose for him_ , he thought. He quickly stood next to Raquel but did not want to make her uncomfortable by holding her. _She is mine_ , he yelled in his mind. 

"Sure, Raquel. We can go to the market this weekend to shop your equipment ? I will text you my number and we can setup our meeting.", he quickly tapped his phone.

  
"Thanks. Got it", she looked at the message on her phone. 

"Okay, let me go change. I will see you.", she waved at the men and ran into their room. 

"I will wait in the beach", he watched her walk away.

"Well, Mr Marquina, it was a pleasure. I will be in the beach.". _It was not a pleasure_ , he thought.

"Umm. What's your plan for the course. ?", he enquired to find something wrong with him and pull Raquel away from him. 

"Well, initially, it is going to be theory lessons. So, I am going like be a cool ' _professor_ ' with a board.". he laughed unaware of the impact of his words. _Woah, did he just say 'professor' ? Listen to me Mr perfect shoulders, I am the goddamn professor! Oh no, I wouldn't stand a chance in front of him._

"Later on, I will be the instructor for the _hands-on_ training.", h clapped his hands. _I will break that hand, if it's on her_ , he gritted.   
"Raquel, opted for private lessons, so it is just going to be me and her. So , don't worry about her safety. I will be her lifeline in water". _I will tie a rock to your ankle and watch you drown._

"Absolutely. Sounds like a plan.", he nodded clenching his jaw and gave him his tightest handshake. To Sergio's horror, he wasn't hurt at all! He was so stronger than him, probably his choking stunt won't work on him either.

"Okay, I will be at the beach.", he waved and walked away. The way he swings his arms when he walks, Sergio just stared thinking about plans to eliminate him. 

As if that wasn’t enough, Raquel showed up in her perfect red bikini covered in a beige netted top that made Sergio drop his jaw. 

"Cariño, did you speak with him ? Do you think he is okay ? ", she asked caressing his beard. 

He stayed silent for a while. "Cariño", she prompted. He adjusted his glasses, "Yes, I reviewed his plan. He seems trustable. All the best for your class.", he pushed a smile. She kissed him gently and walked away. He stood there wondering if this could be last couple of kisses before she goes away with _Mr Perfect Shoulders Professor._

Sergio sulked in his study waiting for her to return from her so-called 'swimming' test. He occasionally looked at the beach to spot them. There she finally returned completely drenched and sand stuck to her rears and legs. She draped her see-through jacket around her and walked home. Guess what ? The perfect looking 'cool' professor followed her. 

  
"The guest shower is just there.", she pointed at the shower. He gave her a smile and walked to the shower. 

"Cariño, how did your study go ?". Him, still staring at Armand, "Fine. How was your swim test ?"

"I passed!!", she squealed with joy and he tried to reciprocate the energy, but it was too hard. "Not just passed, he said I was the best!! Me!!", she was jumping this time. 

"Absolutely, I know you swim very well. You have nothing to worry about, my love", he smiled and bent to kiss her. She quickly went back, "Darling, I am muddy and salty. How about we do this after shower ?". She smiled and ran to the shower. 

_Of course_ , he nodded. 

  
"Raquel, is amazing!.", he heard Armand from the other side of the room. 

"I know she is.", he paused. _"Wait, what ?"_

"Her swimming. She is a great swimmer!", Armand clarified.

"Oh yes yes, I know." , Sergio cleared his throat. 

"Armand, thanks for today's class.". Raquel joined the room in her home pyjamas. 

"I think you thought me a few positions and techniques today, Ms Professor", Armand winked at her and she laughed.

"Well, next week you are the one to teach me something. I am very nervous and excited!"

  
"You have nothing to worry about. You are in great hands.", Armand assured her showing her his hands for some weird reason, which Sergio never understood. 

Before Raquel could response Sergio jumped in and got straight to business, "How much do we pay you for the lessons ?"

"Oh Mr Marquina, don't worry. Raquel already paid me for all the lessons in advance.", he winked at Raquel again. Sergio wanted to poke his eyes with his bare fingers.

Armand left for the today and Sergio was relieved. The relief did not last too long as Raquel couldn't stop talking about how her class went. It was like she repeated the same story every meal to everyone she met - So repetitive that people in the house started finishing her sentences. 

"She is very excited!!", Marivi smiled and mouthed to Sergio. 

"yes, she is!", he smiled back. 

" _You_ are not!", she judged. 

"Oh god no no. I have heard it too many times. So, I guess I kept a quiet face through this one.", he explained. 

"Ah okay then."

The next week, the 'cool' professor came. Sergio exasperated as Raquel bellowed from the kitchen. 

"I am ready for you, Armand."

Armand dressed up in a crisp shirt and straight cut pants. He carried a portable white board with him and a marker for the class. _Ah, yes, it is theory this week_ , Sergio remembered. Raquel eagerly took a seat in their living room with a notebook and a pen. Sergio wanted to bring his blackboard and chalk too.  
Armand setup his board and distributed from materials to her.   
The class went on for an hour and Raquel prompted him with many questions. At the end of the class, Raquel offered him tea, which he accepted. _Shameless freeloader_ , Sergio thought.

  
"Armand, would you like peppermint or camomile ?"

"Surprise me, Raquel.". _Yes, Raquel, poison him and yell 'Surprise!'_ , Sergio spoke in his mind.

"Sergio, I got you camomile. I know you would like that.", he smiled and took his cup. _Hear that buddy, she knows what I like_ , he thought and smirked at him.

"Armand. Peppermint for you!", handing him a t-cup.

"Raquel, You know what peppermint is my favourite."

"Mine too. Sergio doesn't like it, though."

"For me, Camomile has a floral subtle taste. Peppermint is very strong which I love.", Armand hummed drinking his supposedly strong tea. Sergio wanted to add black pepper to his mug to see how he likes that. 

"I have a thing for strong flavours too! Even my coffee.", Raquel added more information and thereby adding fuel to the invisible fire in Sergio's head.

"No way. We are so similar. ", they hi-fi'ed. _They hi-fi'ed_!! Sergio's tried so hard to not do anything to embarrass Raquel, but this man was making it difficult. 

"If only one could kill with eyes", Marivi laughed and whispered in Sergio's ears causing him to startle. 

"Sorry, what ?", he asked innocently. 

"Oh don't act cool now. I saw you stare at him. You need to mark your territory."

  
"What do I do ?"

"Simple. Kiss her or be touchy in front of him! or just do whatever it is that you do in front of all of us. Even my nurse notices your cuddles in broad daylight. So, do that!", Marivi waved at him.

"I am not going to be disrespectful to her!"

"Fine,!"

"And I can't believe you are suggesting that. She is your daughter!", he was sincerely offended by her suggestion.

"Well, I know you won't do it! . Keep staring, maybe he will get the message! I will think of something else in the mean time."., she left him alone to stare.

  
Sergio continued to stare to intimidate him, until the point where his eyes went dry. But they were lost in their own joke, which wasn’t even that funny! He stormed into the kitchen, loudly opened their cupboard to get a cup. He went for the camomile tea bag - No, _peppermint_ , he changed his mind. He sipped his infused tea and almost gagged at the flavour. _How the hell do they like this ? You are strong Sergio, drink it_ , he told himself and drank it. His face twisted at the distasteful flavour. 

"Bye, Armand. See you next week.", he heard bid her farewell to _Mr Gym Douchebag_. Sergio ran into his study to avoid having conversations about their session. But, Who was he kidding ? Raquel would find him anyways. 

"Cariño, you are here!", she ran to him and hugged him from the back pressing a lot of kisses on the back of his neck and ears. He only hummed in response pretending to read his book. 

"Are you busy ?", she frowned.

"I am . Reading this book about chemical reactions to metals."

"Interesting.", she mocked and that only pissed him off. Her phone went off, "Ah", she exclaimed smiling at the phone. 

"Who is it ?"

"Oh, Just Armand. He was asking if I could come to the city to meet the surfing gang on Friday.". Sergio swallowed his jealousy with great difficulty. He did not want to allow her, but it was not his life and who is he to control her ?

"I will be in our room, if you need to find me later.", She kissed him while he was still staring at his book. His mind played evil games with him, the longer he stayed alone in his room. He imagined the worst - thoughts about her hugging Armand, running into his broad shoulders, lying next to him in the beach, him carrying her bridal style while she laughs. It hurt Sergio in places where he never thought he would feel pain. His heart sunk , his eyes teared up and mouth went dry. He compensated in bed by performing extra, giving her the best orgasms which exhausted both of them, but the benchmark remained uncertain. what was he competing against?

  
Dressed in a nice blue knee length dress, she got ready for her gang meeting on Friday. "Sergio would you lock this bracelet for me ?", she extended her hands to him. _Why does she have to look so pretty_?, he wondered as he locked the bracelet. 

"I will buy dinner on the way, Cariño.", she kissed him goodbye and walked out. He went back to his book sitting on the couch. 

"Are you okay ?", he shuddered hearing her voice again.

"What ?", he asked confusedly.

"Are you fine ? You seem off. Are you stressed about studying ?", she frowned. 

"Oh wait, is it my surfing ? Are you upset I am spending less time with you now ? I am a bit excited, but I can control it, Sergio. ", she climbed on his lap holding his face to get him to speak. His problem was with her instructor, not her surfing. All he could see was her lovely tender eyes, beautiful lines between her frown, wrinkled nose, golden shiny hair, most of all, her happy face. That's all that matters. She deserved that. He can deal with his petty possessiveness; anything for her smile. 

"Not at all, my love.", He kissed her deeply. 

"I have a chance to spend some time with myself now. Which is good.", he assured kissing her more. 

"Are you sure ?", he kissed her again in response. 

"OOh, Mr Marquina. Keep kissing me like this , I will never go out.", she said seductively. He readily claimed her lips. She quickly withdrew, "No , Dont! . Armand and the gang are waiting for me. Keep up the energy. I will drain you tonight. "

"I will buy dinner okay.", she shouted as she ran out of the house. 

  
Almost dinner time, Paula was restless and to be honest, everyone were a bit hungry waiting for Raquel. 

"Where is Mamma ?", Paula asked with a sad face. 

"She is on the way. She is buying dinner. Why don't you eat a mango until she comes ?", the girl nodded as Sergio cut her a piece of mango. 

"Familia!", Raquel greeted them with a wide smile and a lot of energy. Sergio and Marivi noticed her empty hands. Noticing their frown , it struck her. _Oh Fuck_ , she forgot dinner. 

"She must have had a very exciting meeting, if she forgot about her hunger and her entire family's", Marivi murmured and winked at Sergio. 

"What are you doing to me ? Messing with my head ?", he whispered back and went to Raquel. _It is working_ , he thought. _Armand made her forget hunger, Love also makes us forget hunger. Oh shit!_

"Raquel, it's fine.", who now looked very guilty. "Mamma, I am hungry.", the little girl rubbed her stomach, causing Raquel to tear up. 

"Raquel, stop ! stop whatever you are feeling. I will buy dinner. Go change.", he took her to the room. 

"Paula, you just had fruit. You will be fine for another 10 minutes. I will quickly get dinner", Sergio hurriedly grabbing his wallet. Sergio carried boxes of noodles from the nearby stall and the family ate together until Marivi started a spark in Sergio's head. "So, Hija, How was your meeting ?"

  
"It was fine, Mamma. A bunch of surfers. Some Europeans too. Nice crowd. We had some beers. I was so caught up, I forgot to buy dinner.", she sighed.

"Ah , it's fine, Cariño. You are finally happy.", Marivi caressed her face. _What does she mean 'finally'_ , Sergio thought and gave her a blunt look. Marivi returned a devilish smile in return. _Does this lady want us to fight ? What was she trying to do ?_

Sergio and Raquel made their bed. "Sergio, I am so sorry. Were you all hungry ?"

"Not at all. Paula was just being restless. It's really fine Raquel.", he quietly eased her guilt. "How was your meeting ?", he shifted to her happy thoughts. 

"So good. Armand has so many friends. He introduced me to his brother who is a surfer too. It was a nice catch up. I, finally, got some friends who are not my colleagues.", she sparkled. _Hey, I had a nice brother. If only he was alive, I would have introduced him to you. He is a criminal too, he silently competed._

 _Good for Armand_ , Sergio sighed under his breathe.   
  
  
For their first surfing session, Raquel wore a blue a surfing suit and Armand a black one. Sergio stared at them walk towards the beach. Armand helped carry Raquel's board which she gladly handed to him. Sergio and Marivi went ahead with their dinner preps, considering Raquel would be exhausted from her session. They were so right, Raquel looked tired from all the harsh waves that hit her during training. Armand went to the guest bathroom quietly, as Raquel silently went into theirs. 

"Armand, join us for dinner!", Marivi exclaimed inviting the tired man. 

"Oh, no it's really not necessary. ", he politely refused. Marivi looked at Sergio to extend the invitation, but he just shook his face. Instead he held a very tired Raquel feeding her water and caressing her. Marivi eyed him to invite him and Sergio pretended to not understand her looks. 

"Oh , I insist.", Marivi said firmly. "Plus , today we made my favourite family Paella. You will love it. Plus you are tired.". Armand reluctantly gave in and joined them on their dinner table. 

_First he takes my wife, now my family recipe_ , Sergio sternly looked at him grab a plate. "I hope he likes my recipe.", Marivi whispered to Sergio. 

"For a woman who has Alzheimer's your mind works very fine for all the evil causes.", Sergio murmured.   
"Oh be a sport, darling. I like seeing my daughter happy , no matter who causes it."

"Thank you", he said sarcastically and annoyedly.

"Hmm, Marivi, this is the best Paella I have had in a really long time. I mean I have quite a lot in the European restaurants nearby.", Armand said delightfully. T _his is the best soup I have had in a really long time_ , Sergio remembered his comment on the soup he had in Madrid in their house. Now this man, overshadowed it with his Paella comment. 

To his horror, Raquel gave Armand a nice corner smile, which she gave him in Madrid that day when they having the soup. _Is it the same smile ? Is she looking at the same way she looks at Sergio ? Am I imaging it ?_ , he thought. 

Lost in his thought, clenching his spoon really tight, he dropped it making a loud bang on the floor.

"Sergio, are you fine ?", Raquel jumped at the sound. 

"I am fine. I have to take a phone call.", he cleared his throat.

"What ? Nothing is ringing", Raquel focussed her hearing towards their room.

"It's on vibration. I can hear it.", he said adjusting his glasses.

" _Of course you do_ ", Marivi winked and reached for his hand. 

"Excuse me.", he pulled his hand from Marivi's hold and went to their room. 

"He has been getting a lot of important calls these days", Marivi announced. Sergio heard the old woman and gritted his teeth in irritation. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. Raquel bid adieu to Armand until next week. 

"Cariño, are you okay ?", Raquel walked into their study noticing Sergio buried under a pile of books. 

"Yes, I am."

"You did not eat much. Do you want me to bring you a plate here ?"

"No, I am not hungry, my love. Did you eat ?", he smiled, kissed her and acted as normal as he could. 

"Who called you ? ", She asked still not believing the phone call. 

"Just a friend. She wanted to schedule a meet-up with me.", he answered. _She ? What was he actually telling her ?_ He doesn't know anyone other than Raquel in island. _Where would he find a female friend to meeet-up with next week ? Leave that, she is going to want more details right now? What was he going to say ?_ His mind bombarded him with more questions, leaving him nervous. 

  
"Hija??", Marivi called from the kicthen. Thank god, he thought. 

"I will be back, my love", she smiled and left him after a short kiss. _Please take your time_ , he thought hoping to buy time.


	2. Rane, The Aikido Instructor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel's got competition. Rane, Sergio's martial arts instructor who happens to be a single mother with a 8 year old daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungry Sergio is grumpy Sergio! .

“Looking handsome, my love.”, Raquel hugged him from the back as he got ready to meet his supposed friend, a martial arts instructor.

  
“Thank you, my love. You look lovely.”, he took her soft lips between his.

“When will you be back ?”, brushing his beard with her fingers while recovering from the long kiss.

“In an hour, I will need to meet with her and schedule our sessions together. We will see how it works. I am very excited, but it is going to be physically exhausting.”, he exasperated.

\-----  
 _Few weeks ago, when Marivi caught Sergio staring at Armand._

_“So, are you ready ?”, Marivi gleamed._

_“What for ?”_

_“Well, since you have been doing nothing but stare at Raquel’s new instructor, I thought you should live your life too.”_

_“I don’t know what you are talking about.”, he denied while staring at Armand._

  
_“Says the man still staring at the hot instructor.”. Even she thinks he is hot!_

  
_“Off late, specifically for a past couple of weeks, you seem to enjoy..umm.. punching... things... I do not know if that is for fitness ...ooooor... you imagine a ‘certain’ face when you deliver each punch.”, she highlighted recent events._

_“umm .. It’s Mens sana, Healthy body implies healthy mind.”, he explained._

_“And, I am 16 years old on skating wheels.”, she scoffed not buying his justification. She certainly knows that his punching exercises has become very frequent since Armand’s arrival. However, it is very unclear if he is trying to build his body or actually throwing punches imagining his face on the bag._

_“Darling, listen to me.”, she cupped his face turning it into a cherry._

  
_“Asian people.... do ....stunts. Like Martial arts ..”_

_Oh For god sakes, I need to educate this woman, he almost losing his patience. “I know, I have learnt them too.”_

_“Oh even better. Sergio, you are very smart. This makes it easier! AiKiDo. It’s a Ja..”,_

_“It’s a Japanese Defence art, I know!”, rolling his eyes._

_“So humble..”, she smirked sarcastically._

_“Nurse Ana has a cousin Rosa whose husband’s maternal uncle’s sister-in-law’s sister’s daughter.. Phew”, she wiped her imaginary tears, “..Rane, teaches AiKiDo in Palawan here. “_

_“You could have just said Rane, Nurse Ana’s family.”, he snapped confused by the long family line she rambled._   


_“The devil is in the details, dear.”_

_“Sometimes it’s the devil that delivers the details too. “, he referred to her adjusting his glasses._

_“Don’t sulk. I am trying to challenge your millionaire life. If you are too chicken to try, Maybe Raquel and Armand might be interested. You are not very social anyway.”, she walked off with a presumptuous chuckle. Raquel and Armand ? When did that happen ? It is Raquel and Sergio! I am learning all the martial arts to beat that man’s ass and grab my lady from him!, he pressed his lips._

_"Wait. I might be interested. Let me see if this Rane woman is qualified enough to teach me"_

_"You know, in the book of life lessons, there is a small chapter called 'modesty'. It must have slipped your attention, amongst other extra-ordinary life skills you picked up.", the sarcasm kept on coming today. Sergio only ignored like he always does._

  
\----

"Are you leaving already? Din't you say your meeting is at 5 ?"

"Raquel, I don't like to be late.", he kissed her forehead and left the house. 

"Mamma, where is Tati ?", Paula asked around dinner time. 

"He is meeting a friend in the city cafe, sweetheart."

"Ah Rane, is he meeting her today ?", Marivi asked curiously. 

"Yes Mamma.!"

"Good Good. Rane is a nice woman, very.. skillful hands.", she stated as a matter of fact..

"You know her ?", Raquel frowned.

"Of course. She teaches Aikido and is related to Nurse Ana ....somehow. She is very nice... about your age.. But poor girl, her bastard of a husband left her because she gave birth to a girl child. He wanted a son, apparently. She has been teaching classes to support her family. ", Marivi informed Raquel empathising with the girl.

 _Did she say single mother ? With a daughter ? Bad husband ?, Raquel thoughts circled around those attributes. I am the single mother with a bastard ex-husband he met in a cafe, she panicked!_ The sound of her phone interrupted her flow of thoughts, "My love, Please eat dinner without me. My meting is getting late. We will eat something here."

 _We ? Who We ? You and I are We !_.

"Sure, Cariño. Eat well. Love you!", she expected a response, but he hung up. _Probably she is talking about her sad life and he offered to be her bodyguard with glasses, too!. I am going to break his stupid glasses and burn his beard!_

  
Sergio came in late that night and Raquel did not bother waking up. To her surprise, he had scheduled a class the very next day. 

"Raquel, meet Rane, my Aikido instructor."

"Rane, my wi.. umm partner Raquel". _Wife! He said Wife! Hear that, Bitch! I am his wife!_

"Raquel, It is so nice to meet you. Sergio could spend an entire year just talking about you!", Rane leaned for a hug. 

Raquel hugged back and chuckled. 

"And this is Marivi, Raquel's mother.", Sergio pointed at Marivi, who is now smiling proudly. 

"Darling, You look so young for a mother of an eight year old. ", Marivi exclaimed and kissed her. _Well, she did not have a stressful job at the defence forces saving Spain_ , Raquel smirked

  
"I heard you have a daughter, Raquel. I have one too, Raiza. She is eight. If it okay, Do you think they could play together, someday?.", _Damn it, she is sweet. But, No way!_

"Of course.", Raquel nodded. 

"Rane, we are going to spend a lot of time together. It is good that our families get to know each other", Sergio nodded. _Darling if you spend any more than necessary time with her, you will be sleeping in the couch_ , Raquel gave him a good stare with a fake smile. 

"Raquel, Raiza is extremely talented. She does amazing origamis. She thinks of me as her competition.". _Oh great, now he could piss off Paula too._

  
After casual chats, Rane turned to Sergio, "Sergio, we should get going. I will see you in your backyard." 

The class, as expected was very exhausting and he crashed in his bed right after. The following week, after class Rane handed him a book, "Sergio, I got you this book that I think you would be interested.". 

"Ah this is very nice. I have been meaning to read it myself. It is thoughtful. Thank you.!".

Sergio spent really long hours meditating and making weird hand movements in air. The book seemed to be interesting too, as he kept going back to his study. "Uhh.. Ra..", he couldn't finish his sentence as he entered his bedroom to talk about his book to Raquel. 

"Cariño, what is it ? ", She looked at him innocently. 

"What are you doing ?", he stared at her gasping for breathe. 

"I am reading.", looking even more innocent. She was reading, but it is not the book he was referring to. She wearing a golden shimmery see-through dress highlighting her curves, revealing her best features which is all of her, with one hand holding her 'book', while the other hand caressing in between her legs is all he could see. 

"I can see that. Why do you have to look like that ?." I need to take her, stat!

"It is my room too, sweetheart. Plus it's getting really hot these days.", removing her dress seductively and lied on her stomach exposing her rears that is barely covered by black lingerie to him. Her hands still playing with her self and humming a tone while looking at her book totally ignoring Sergio's ' _I want sex'_ face. 

He quickly went and sat next to her. Watching her with at most hunger, he ran his hands from her bare feet and travelled up her body. Just when he was reaching that bouncy derrière, she jumped, "Ooh, It is almost time for my class. Armand would be here any minute". She ran out of bed to the bathroom to change. That's how you keep your man in check, Take notes ladies, she smiled proudly. 

She came out dressed and held a straight face. "Aren't you late for your class too ? What's her name?...", pretending to think, "..Ah... Rane, she will be here."

"Yes, Yes...", he still looking at her body imagining her naked. 

  
"Sergio, I need you to focus a bit more. Try.", Sergio heard Rane instruct him through their meditation class. _I would, if I could_ , he thought. His mind was only thinking about his perfect gorgeous wife in bed. 

"Okay, Sergio that is enough for today. ", Rane snapped him out of his wild dreams. 

"You did well. Don't worry. Your techniques are great. I am very impressed. I have seen men struggle through meditation classes sometimes. It is nothing.", Rane assured him. _Well, that's because their wives seduced them and left them hanging_ , he thought.

Armand and Raquel walked in after their class and went to the shower as always. Raquel Murillo showering naked made Sergio even more hungry as he gazed at her, drenched and walking towards their bedroom. _Self Control, Sergio!_

  
"The book you gave me was very nice.", Sergio began a conversation as he offered to make tea. 

"I love how they relate spirituality and science.", Rane replied. _Haha, his spirituality lies in between my legs_ , Raquel laughed mentally.

"Totally. Raquel, Armand would you like tea ?"

"You know what we like, Mr Marquina.", Armand winked and smiled at Raquel. 

"Pepermint yes!", Sergio nodded. _I will dig your eyes out_ , he gritted. 

"Sergio, please camomile for me ?", Rane asked.

"Your kidding. I love camomile too."

"Peppermint is..", she began explaining.

"Too strong.", they both said together catching Raquel's attention instantly.

"I will help you, cariño.", she went into the kicthen with him.

While they boiled water, "I am in the mood for desert today", Raquel searched th kitchen for something sweet. 

"Aha! This will keep me satisfied.", she exclaimed at the jam bottle. Sergio watched her open the bottle and dip her middle finger in it. She, then, brought her jam-soaked finger to her mouth and sucked it hard with a soft moan. She thrusted her finger in and out of her mouth with gentle moans looking straight at him. Sergio could feel his bulge harden. "Would you like some ?", she pointed her finger offering some desert. 

"I am fine with my tea.", he carried the camomile tea cups for himself and Rane

"Too bad", she carried the rest of the cups.

"Ah kids!", Marivi greeted the group. 

"Raquel and Sergio help me in the kitchen. I am in the mood to make some fried noodles.", Marivi clapped her hands. 

"You two , stay for dinner.", pointing at the guests.

"It is really not necessary, Ms Marivi", Rane politely refused. 

"I insist.", she stared at them and walked into the kitchen.

Sergio used every opportunity to touch and hold Raquel while they prepared the noodles. When she had to taste the sauce, he grabbed her finger, dipped it in the sauce, sucked it hard for her and even bit her finger a bit leaving a mark. Thankfully, Marivi was around to save the sauce from them. 

"Omg, guys. The food is delicious. Thank you.", Rane thanked them.

"Sergio, I did not know you cooked."

"See, I told you. Will you teach me your sushi recipe at least now ?"

"I promise . We will do it after our next class.", Rane giggled at him. _Do it ?What are they doing after class ?_ , Raquel raised her eyebrows. 

"What ?", Raquel choked on her food. 

Before Sergio could reach out, he found Armand's hands patting her head, offering her water and tissue. Sergio, acted out of his muscle and pushed his hands away.

Holding Raquel in his arms now, "Raquel are you okay ?".

"I am fine. Do what ?", she asked clearing her throat. 

"Sushi.", Sergio whispered holding her head. 

The rest of the table were chatting, while Sergio had his mouth open thinking about Raquel's fingers which is now circling between his legs. 

"Raquel, we should invite ourselves to their Sushi party. ", Armand made plans with Raquel.

"If I am there Raquel will be too.", Sergio almost snapped with a smile adjusting his glasses. "In fact, I am learning it for Raquel.", he admitted, only Raquel could sense his mild irritation, so she gently caressed his leg to calm him down. 

"And Armand, You are invited!", Raquel broke the awkward moment. 

"I will be there!", Armand said jovially. 

"That's settled then!", Rane exclaimed. 

"Raquel, Marivi & Sergio. Thank you for dinner. I really loved it.", Rane thanked and hugged each of them. Raquel frowned at when she hugged Sergio. Their height difference was similar to her with Sergio. Sergio had to bend down to hug her, whereas Raquel, who is also relatively short, has to tip-toe to reach him. 

  
"How are you going home ? ", Sergio asked Rane. _Why???? was he planning to drop her?_

  
"I could take you home", Sergio offered before she answered. 

"No No it's fine. I will take taxi.", Rane waved off. _Phew, I don't have to swallow the car keys_ , Raquel exhaled. 

  
"Oh Don't worry. I am going in that direction. I will drop you.", Armand offered. 

Raquel mentally sighed in relief and smiled, "You are very kind, Armand."

"Yes, You are very..... umm.... kind!", Sergio added and suddenly grabbed Raquel close to him. He stood behind her, stuck her back to his chest and wrapped his arms around her really tight as Armand reached to Pat her. _No touching if you are not teaching, dude!_  
To everyone's surprise he kissed her gently and held her even tighter. "I will see you guys soon.", she said with sparkly eyes turned on by his territorial act and mildly embarrassed too. Her body waiting to surrender herself to him. _She was his, He was hers._ They needed the world to know, well, at least Armand and Rane need to know. Everyone took a minute to react after Sergio's sudden conquest, himself included.

"Well, That was fun.", Marivi mocked. 

"It was.", Sergio still holding her tight.

"Sergio, darling... let her go, she is turning blue. ", Marivi pulled Raquel from his grips. She would have turned blue if he held her any tighter. 

"Mamma, I am fine.", Raquel replied finally free from his embrace which she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Darling, save your energy. It is going to be a long night.", Marivi winked leaving Raquel very confused. 

Sergio held a very serious face still unsure how to fully acquire his Spanish goddess. "You might need more than one bottle of water. I checked the weather. It is going to be particularly hot in your room." , Marivi said in her infinite wisdom and walked to her room. 

"Cariño, go ahead. Make our bed ...I will clean the kitchen and join you.", Raquel kissed him. 

Though Rane seemed like a nice smart woman, Raquel felt a sense of insecurity when she was around her. The common interest she shares with Sergio - books, meditation, martial arts, origamis and the fact that she has a similar history as Raquel, made her anxious. However, should she even be worried ? It's is Sergio. The man who waited for her for a year in the same spot. The man who knew how to love until he met her. The man who seems incredibly shy, who only she knows how romantic he can be. She had nothing to worry about. Only she intimidates him and challenges him. He fell head-over-heels for that. He could be a silent mastermind, but she reads him clearly. She has been pretentiously oblivious to his jealousy towards her new instructor. But, she knew! Of course, she knew! She might have pushed it too far by speaking about Armand too many times in the house. Because, she enjoyed his insecurity. When was the last time she had a man harmlessly possessive towards her? She can't remember. Her ex only made her feel threatened whenever such situations accidentally arise between them. With Sergio, he is possessive but not dangerous. In fact, he is too soft that she had to push a bit to snatch what belonged to him. She chuckled at her seductive action as she put the jam bottle back in the cupboard. She could sense the hunger in his eyes as she repeatedly aroused him every chance she got. She was mentally prepared to nourish him tonight.

"Inspectora, Long time. Missed me ?", a chill went down Raquel's spine on hearing the family voice on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raquel is in trouble.....!
> 
> Sorry for the delay guys. ! I had a super long day. I managed to finish the chapter, somehow!! :D. Hope you like it


	3. Love Hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel's phone call triggers old memories and thankfully Sergio helps restore faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning contents are hot!

Waves of shivers went from her waist down on hearing his voice. The metallic voice that later became the voice of the man she had fallen in love with. The man who she thought was the smartest criminal she had ever met in her career - cold, emotionless, yet not vicious. The man who challenged her, mercilessly kicked her life off balance but still kept her safe for Sergio Marquina. _The professor._ “Professor.”, she responded trying to hide the shaky voice, but failed. 

“Inspectora, Good evening. I am thrilled to hear from you. How have you been ?"

"Well. And you?", she returned the greetings with a straight voice.

"Never better.", he said coldly. 

"What is it that you want now?", she asked casually. 

" _You_.", he stated equally cooly, making her quiver anxiously. 

"So, Inpectora, what are you wearing ?", reminding her of the control he had over their conversations by posing her with uncomfortable questions. 

"Um...green night pants and.. umm..and a tank top...", she took a second to reply gathering her voice.  
  
"Go on..", he asked her to continue.

"What ? That's it!", she exclaimed.

"Inspector never pegged you for the kind of woman who would roam around with no delicate wear!"

"It is _my_ house, Professor", she reminded him sternly.

"Prove it"

"What?!", taken aback by his demands. 

"That you have set your intimates free."

"How exactly ?"

"Do as I say. Take your free hand under your shirt.", he commanded

"Professor Is this re..?"

"Inspectora, Do as I say.", cutting her question. 

"Fine. My hands are in my.. "

"Cup both your breasts for me."

"Ok..ay", trying very hard to not sound turned on, but her body doesn't cooperate. 

"Are you sure they are unshielded ?"

"ye..s", she whispered.

"Louder!", he ordered

"Yes!"

"Take your hands inside your pants and explore yourself. Front and back !"

"Liberal.", she proved it to him

"Very good."

"Now, Inspectora. I need you in my study wearing nothing but a bathrobe in the next 5 minutes."

"But...", before she could finish, he hung up on him. 

_What the hell was going on ? Does she go ?_ _He said five minutes! Sergio Marquina, this better be worth it_ , she mentally warned him. 

"Come in.", he directed as she nervously sought permission to enter his supposed his 'study', his command centre. 

"Inspectora! What a pleasure.", he welcomed her lifting her face to meet his eyes by using index finger to push her chin up. 

"Professor.", she looked at him nervously uncertain how the night would end for both of them. She trusted the professor, but trusted Sergio more, so she did not feel unsafe. 

"Here are the rules of this _proprietorship_ league. You will address me as the _professor_ until the end. Unless you are in some discomfort or disagreement, then you call me by my real name , if you still remember it, that is. That is your safety word.", he gave her an evil eyebrow raise. 

"Of course, that hopeless romantic will oblige to your will, when you utter his name.", he assured condescending the soft-hearted lover boy, gentleman Sergio is to her. 

"It is called being in love, Professor.", the inspector spat on his face.

  
He pulled her face forward holding it with his index and thumb finger, looked straight into her eyes, "That brings me to my other rule. You can keep your opinions to yourself the whole time.", he spat back. 

"Well..What do we have here ?", trailing his finger down her throat to her chest till he reached the knot of her robe. Her chest rose faster as her breathing increased. Her eyes followed his finger, until he forcefully pushed her face up to meet his eyes. 

In seconds, he undid the knot on her robe and threw it on the ground. There she was, unarmed, naked and cold in front of the man she only spoke on phone. He stared at her hardened nipples, puller her close to him, kissed her hard, while pinching her nippled with one hand and letting other hand play with the meat between her tender legs. In short, he set her on fire. 

"Go lie down.", pointed her to the blanket he had set up on the floor. She shakily walked to the blanket and lied on her back. "Don't", he denied her need to cover herself with a blanket. She glared at him as he undressed in front of him. It was only fair. She drooled while he threw his fabric on the ground. It is very weird, but she loved it when his clothes went on top of her bathrobe. 

"Now, inspectora.", he lied to her, slowly kissing her and his hands running on her randomly. Raquel, held his back for support as he wandered on her. 

"You are my gift.", he whispered in her ear and kissed her deeply. "Mine!", he said strongly.

"I spent 20 years planning a heist and got this golden goddess as my prize. Lottery!", he cupped her breasts while sucking on one of them. 

"So, the money wasn't. ?"

"It was never about the money, Inspectora. A heist like that is art. I am the artist! The best there is! Do you agree ?", he muttered coldly and pinched her nipple hard.

"yes..", she moaned.

"I thought so!". 

"My final rule. You will not release yourself without permission.", to which she simply nodded. 

"Inspectora, aren't you a wild delicacy ?", as he felt how wet she was for him. 

He kissed her warm lady-garden and drank her juices as much as she could pour for him and more. He entered her with his fingers and enjoyed her moan. Every moan was his trophy. She clutched his hair for support and as expected he did not let her come. He entered her with his hard member and she let out a big moan. After some thrusts, he pulled back just when she was about to come. 

"Professor, please..", she sighed in frustration. She attempted to touch herself, but he pushed her hands away. 

"Don't rush , Inspectora!", he claimed her tunnel once again triggering a spark between her legs. Somewhere between his thrusts she mentally respected him, the man that he was. Sergio or the professor fundamentally they both were a gentleman. Even during this dominant act of possessiveness, he, the professor was gentle. He was cold vocally and with his actions, but his muscle treated her like Sergio would. That made her feel the safest even if it's the Professor she has to face. He pulled out yet again letting her groan in frustration. The spark between her legs is turning into a fire, she was sweating profusely and barely catching her breathe. She looked at him hoping for some mercy, but he only seemed to enjoy her desperation. Her puppy eyes only worked on Sergio, she sighed. He entered her, yet again, as she let a big moan, her finger nails digging into his skin to hold her from coming. He moaned with every thrust and it was becoming incredibly hard for him to not come as well. She barely felt her legs, the heat between her legs shadowed her other sensations. 

"Fuck..", she let out a quick muffle to let her vexation. 

"Shh.. Raquel..", he lied next to her holding her and caressing her head. She hid her face in his embrace shaking and weak. 

  
"Raquel, my love.. breathe..", he calmly caressed her back to help with her breathing while coping with his intense respiration.

  
"Sergio.. are you..", she looked up at him in surprise and hugged him really tight while they recovered. 

“ _You_ better finished what _he_ started. Else I will burn this house down!”, she threatened pulling him by his beard. 

“Of course, dear.”, he quickly put a robe on him, gently draped a blanket around her and carried her in his arms. 

“Where are you taking me ?”, she squealed at his actions. 

“To bed...”, he said calmly earning a confused frown from her. “Raquel, I am not making love to you on the floor.”, he answered and walked out of the study. She could tell he was embarrassed and shy letting the professor take her in his study on the floor.

“That is very... ummm... considerate..”. He gently placed her on their soft mattress and kissed her gently yet passionately.

“I missed you, Sergio.”, she whispered shakily. 

“Let me take care of you, my love.”, he placed her on top and allowed her to take him completely. _He was all hers_. Within seconds they both came and she crashed on him. He gently caressed her back, pressed sooft kisses on her forehead and repeated “I love you”, in her ears while she collected herself. 

She slid off him and lied down on his chest playing with his beard, while he drew imaginary figures on her back.

"I definitely need a shower", she laughed. 

"Me too..", he chuckled. 

They both held each other gazing into their eyes for a while. 

"So.. the professor..." , she mocked.

"Raquel.. I am so sorry.. I don't know what got into me.", he hid his face in the crook of her neck embarrassed with himself. 

"Well, we had a nice reunion."

"Oh shit Raquel, your shoulders....", he swallowed at the sight of a red finger mark on her golden brown shoulders. His stomach tightened disgusted with himself seeing her being hurt by his love act. 

"Oh No... No , cariño, look at me... It's fine..", she took his face and calmed him down.

"I am so so so so sorry, Raquel..", almost in the verge of tears still staring at her red skin. 

"My love, you must have held me tightly in the heat of the moment. It's really fine.", her eyes shining with tears looking at him being hurt by her scars whereas she was only used to a man taking pride in them. She pressed gentle kisses on his forehead and looked into his eyes lovingly. 

"Raquel... I need to tell you something..", he confessed with his eyes shut. 

"Don't ..I know...", She caressed his beard. 

"Raquel, I am sorry. .. Wait.. You know ?"

"Yea.... That you have been feeling jealous when I am around Armand.", she still holding his face with a smile.

"How ?"

"Cariño, we are past that point. Let's just assume from now on, that I read you loud and clear.", she kissed him.

"Also, I might have felt a little jealous when you were with Rane too...", she rolled her eyes and hid her face in embarrassment. 

"Raquel..", he lifted her face to look into her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. She is just a teacher."

"I know. It's just, she and I have a similar history and I...", she sighed unable to finish her sentence. He understand where she is coming from, especially after recalling Rane's personal details. 

"Raquel.. I did not fall in love due to those personal attributes. I fell in love with Raquel Murillo, the woman , as you said, who reads me .. loud and clear..", he kissed her gently. 

"Well, Armand is my teacher too.", she said defensively.

"It's different." adjusting his glasses.

"How so ?", she lifted her head up.

"He is taller, broader, confident and I don't know.. friendly...not awkward... ", he would have kept going if she hadn't interrupted him.

"Listen to me, cariño. We are probably feeling this way because this is the first time we are seeing each other around other opposite genders. We never really had a regular love story where we got to meet our friends.. you know.. But you must know, I fell in love with this shy, sensitive, sweet Sergio.", she kissed him assuringly. "and I will gladly tolerate that cold, emotionless professor who comes along with you", she said rolling her eyes.

"And I feel in love with this warm, brave, loving..ummm", he froze to think. "What's your name again ?",he mocked her.

Earning a tight playful slap from her, "You sure would remember now."

"Raquel", he chuckled rubbing his face, but ended up screaming as she bit his neck hard.

"Now, show this to your yoga bitch", she ordered.

"Raquel, it's martial...", he tried to correct her. "... never mind..", looking at her stare.

"I am really sorry for being.... well.. leashing the professor on you."

"I understand cariño. I am yours and you needed to feel it. Plus I won't say I din't enjoy it.", she twirled her lips in denial. 

"I mean, yes.... I was scared in the beginning. But, the moment I felt you, I, instantly, knew it was you. And I know you will never hurt me. It's just the professor's cold dominance, but he was not the guy that touched me. It was you. You never allowed it... I know!"

"Plus it was hot and sweaty.. Oh goodness..", she shivered at the memory and they both laughed.

"What do we do about the classes now ?", she asked

"Well, I think that can go on as it is. Although , if your instructor winks once again, I will gouge his eyes out ", he warned.

"Yea I hate that too. But, it's nothing compared to the long boring conversations you have with your instructor.", she sighed rubbing her eyes. "Ooh the spirituality behind the science of the mind , chemistry blah blah.", she imitated them only to be shut by a passionate kiss from him.

"It is called an intellectual debate, my love."

"Excuse me, Do you want to sleep in the couch ?", she threatened him and he surrendered with his hands raised. 

"Do you want something to eat ?", as he heard her stomach growl. 

"No, I am done for today. I am on fire and exhausted, my love. Tomorrow ?"

"Raquel, I am talking about food. What....", he looked confused by her response. "Oh god..!", he facepalmed.

"oh shit, yes yes. Please ice cream ? I need something to cool me down."

"I will fix us a scoop, while you clean up if you like.".

She watched him clean up and hurry to the kitchen. She couldn't help smile at the mirror while she washed herself. _The night they had_ , she sighed thinking about it. _He was hers and She was his, always!_

  
  
**EPILOGUE**

  
_"Raquel, I wonder if your mom had something to do with all of this. ", he asked enjoying the warm sea breeze on their hammock._

_"Why do you say that ?", she cuddled next to him._

_"Because, she introduced me ...to Rane.", adjusting his glasses and looking very serious._

  
_"Shit, Sergio! . She introduced me to Armand. Armand is Nurse Ana's relative somehow.", she recalled. Connecting the dots, they both looked at each other in awe._

  
_"Raquel, we have been played."_

_"God that woman!", she gritted her teeth._

_"Well, Hello darling.", Marivi smiled at him innocently._

_"Mom!. You have something to say to us ?"_

_"Yes of course!!! Sergio, you might need to apply some aloe-vera on that hickey", pointing to that bite mark on his neck. Sergio turned red and hid behind Raquel._

_"Darling, go easy on him. Poor guy!", she offered her advice to Raquel._

_"And you need some ice on that red skin of yours", she walked away unapologetically leaving the couple speechless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! I hope you all enjoyed it!! :D :D. Thank you for all your support and comments!!! :D :D

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be Marivi's playground. She helps Sergio deal with his jealousy, but also has some fun.


End file.
